loveinterestfandomcom-20200223-history
Sarada Uchiha
Sarada Uchiha is a character of the manga and anime series Naruto. She is the daughter of Sasuke Uchiha and Sakura Haruno. She is also the love interest of Boruto, the son of Naruto Uzumaki and Hinata Hyuuga. Biography Sarada was born to Sasuke and Sakura several years after the Fourth Shinobi World War. A few years into Sasuke's journey of redemption, Sakura left Konoha to find him and, upon reuniting, she demanded that she go with him. Because of her refusal to leave his side, he relented. As they traveled together, they got married and Sakura became pregnant with Sasuke's child. By the time she went into labor, Sasuke brought Sakura to one of Orochimaru's hideouts and had Karin help with the delivery. Sakura gave birth to a daughter, whom she and Sasuke named Sarada, essentially restoring the Uchiha clan, as Sasuke always wanted. The Uchiha family later returned to Konoha and lived as a normal family for a few years until Sasuke uncovered evidence that Kaguya formed a White Zetsu army to fight an enemy far greater than herself. Because of this and wanting to safeguard the future of his daughter and the new generation, Sasuke left the village to continue with his research. As a result, Sakura raised their daughter on her own and, although Sasuke was unable to stay in touch with his family, he never forgets about them. Over the years Sarada would ask about her father and Sakura explained they were so precious to Sasuke that they were the reason he couldn't come home (in simple terms, he was secretly protecting them from harm). Appearance Sarada has a fair complexion and is known to be tall for her age. She has straight shoulder-length hair that parts on the left side of her forehead while tucked behind her right ear, framing the left side of her face. She is also known to be a perfect combination of her parents; she inherited her black hair and eyes from her father while her facial features closely resemble those of her mother. She wears a set of red glasses, which were given to her by Karin. As noted by Naruto, Sarada resembles Sasuke for the most part while her personality mirrors Sakura's, especially when angered. After becoming a genin, Sarada becomes more popular among the boys, as noted by Boruto, likely due to her blossoming beauty. Personality Sarada is an intelligent, modest, and empathetic girl who is known as a prodigy like her father, due to her lineage and being a skilled kunoichi. She inherited traits of both of her parents; like her mother's Shannaro! and temper, and her father's aloofness and reluctance to accept certain others. Sarada is friendly, sociable, and polite, but she can easily get provoked. Unlike her mother, she is not obsessed with boys and, unlike her father, she thinks carefully of her actions before acting on them out of impulse. She has a deep attachment to her parents, despite her displeasure at being separated from her father for many years. Sarada has a good relationship with her mother, as she is able to talk to Sakura about how stupid boys are. Although Sarada loves her father, she wishes for him to visit her more often and be more involved in her life, even after learning the reason of his absence and reconciling with him over it. In addition to having a bit of knowledge of his dark past and the downfall of their clan, Sarada desires to follow a different path than him. Due to the secrets Sasuke and Sakura kept regarding her birth and his absence, Sarada briefly doubted her parentage regarding to Sakura, suspecting Karin - who wears glasses like her - was her birth mother. After this proved false, Sarada's relationship with her parents improved significantly. Sarada is kind towards her family and friends, including Boruto, whom she deems as her best friend and rival. She finds Boruto annoying due to his mischievous attitude and tendency to pull of pranks, but at the same time she feels sympathy to him and feels she can relate to him due to the fact both have distant relationships with their fathers. Sarada often calls Boruto an idiot and criticizes him for his actions. However, because she has known him her whole life, she genuinely cares for him as a best friend. After becoming teammates, Sarada finds herself watching him out of curiosity and interest, and despite his shortcomings as a ninja, Sarada comes to truly believe in Boruto. Despite being critical and blunt towards him, Sarada can be shy at Boruto, which is seen when she blushes at him when he promised to protect her. Abilities As a Uchiha, Sarada is a gifted kunoichi. She is said to have inherited Sasuke's talent and was easily able to pass her graduation exams simply because of her clan. However, she is a very strong ninja, as she was able to single-handedly defeat dozens of Shin clones with a single punch, decimating the area in the process. Like Sasuke, she has prodigal skills in shurikenjutsu. Many people, such as Naruto and Konohamaru, comment that, due to Sarada being Sasuke and Sakura's daughter, as well as having the Sharingan and enhanced chakra control, she is likely the strongest ninja of her generation. Physical and Chakra Prowness Like her mother, Sarada has excellent and precise chakra control even before she became a genin. Thus she can control and release it from a single punch in her body with precise timing, resembling super strength. By doing so through her fists, she can release it as a tremendous force capable of upturning the area around her. Sarada has high agility, able to avoid a Shin clone's weapons before she awakened her Sharingan. She also has quick reflexes, able to intercept a sneak attack from Shin's creature before it could capture her. Dojutsu sharingan Sarada manifested the Sharingan at age 11, with the thoughts of reuniting with her father spurring the awakening. Her Sharingan has one tomoe in each eye. With the Sharingan's predictive ability, Sarada was able to avoid a shuriken-sword that was manipulated at her even though her Sharingan hasn't fully matured. As a possessor of the Sharingan, she is also able to see through genjutsu. Relationship Boruto Uzumaki Sarada's love interest is Boruto. Due to their parents being long-time friends, Sarada and Boruto have known each other their whole lives and they consider each other to be best friends/rivals/surrogate siblings. During their childhood, Boruto didn't pay much attention to Sarada, who tended followed him around the village when he would pull pranks. As a result, she considered Boruto very annoying and a troublemaker but she also felt sympathy for him once she realized they had similar distant relationships with their fathers. After becoming genin and being placed on the same team, Sarada found herself watching Boruto sometimes during training and missions, and his progress catches her attention. However, Sarada really just wants Boruto to take his training seriously not only so she can get closer to her dream but to help Boruto realize what his dream is and not let his potential go to waste. Sarada is critical of Boruto's tendency to disregard the efforts of teamwork and his laziness, making her call him an idiot and stupid. But whenever Boruto is upset or just is having a bad day, she tries to cheer him up because Sarada never wants to see him sad and she really likes seeing him happy. Sarada truly believes Boruto has the potential to be a strong shinobi; she went as far as to defend him when her father pointed out his small Rasengan and became excited for Boruto when Sasuke agreed to train him. However, when she found out he was cheating in the Chunin Exams, Sarada was deeply saddened and felt betrayed by Boruto. In the aftermath of the battle against Momoshiki and Kinshiki, Sarada seemingly forgave him but remained angry at him despite his many apologies to her. Boruto, who often blushes in close moments with Sarada, seems to consider Sarada as someone more dear to him than as a friend, as he doesn't hesitate to put his own life on the line when she's in danger and he is willing to use any means, including cheating, to win a fight in order to help Sarada get closer to her dream. At the end of Boruto: Naruto the Movie, Boruto tells Sarada that he fully supports her dream and promises to her that he will protect her no matter what, which causes her to blush. This one moment alone strongly hints a potential romantic relationship blossoming between them. Trivia *Sarada's name is the Japanese pronunciation of the Portuguese word "salada". Her name is also deprived from Saraswati, the Hindu goddess of knowledge. It is also the name of Sarada Devi, the wife and spiritual counterpart of Ramakrishna. *Sarada's name is can also be the portmanteau of her parents' and uncle's names. "Sa" is for Sakura and Sasuke, "Ra" is for Sakura, and the kanji of "Da" is from the "Ta" of Itachi. This can speculate that Sasuke chose the name Sarada in honor of his late older brother. *Shown in Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 4, Sarada is capable of infusing her weapons with Lightening Release chakra and use it in conjunction with her enhanced strength. She also shows skills with Fire Release nature transformation, which is the element chakra of her clan. As a Uchiha, she is shown to have skills in shurikenjutsu like her father. *Sarada is the first Uchiha to be born since the Uchiha Clan Downfall, which occurred when her father was 8-years-old. *If Sarada were to become Hokage, she would be the second female and first Uchiha to become Hokage. Category:Anime Love Interest Category:Female Love Interest Category:Childhood Friend Category:Comical Love Interest Category:Combat Able Love Interest Category:Genius Love Interest Category:Driving Force Category:Tsundere Category:Protagonist's Love Interest Category:Tomboys Love Interest Category:Teenage Love Interest